sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Watson
Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson is a French-born British actress, model, and activist. She trained as an actress in the Oxford Branch of Stagecoach Theater Arts. She made her feature film debut as Hermione Granger in the ''Harry Potter'' film series (2001-2011), and became famous for her role as Hermione. She also starred as Belle in a live-action 2017 remake of Disney's 1991 animated film Beauty and the Beast. From 2011 to 2014, Watson split her time between working on film projects and continuing her education, studying at Brown University and Worcester College, Oxford and graduating from Brown with a bachelor's degree in English literature in May 2014.[9] Her modelling work has included campaigns for Burberry and Lancôme.[10][11] As a fashion consultant, she helped create a line of clothing for People Tree.[12] She was honoured by the British Academy of Film and Television Arts in 2014, winning for British Artist of the Year.[13] That same year, she was appointed as a UN Women Goodwill ambassador and helped launch the UN Women campaign HeForShe, which calls for men to advocate gender equality.[14] History Early Life Emma Watson was born in Paris, France, the daughter of English lawyers Jacqueline Luesby and Chris Watson.[3][15][16] Watson lived in Maisons-Laffitte near Paris until the age of five. Her parents separated when she was young; following their divorce, Watson moved to England to live with her mother in Oxfordshire while spending weekends at her father's house in London.[3][17]Watson has stated that she speaks some French, though "not as well" as she used to.[18] After moving to Oxford with her mother and brother, she attended the Dragon School in Oxford, remaining there until 2003.[3] From the age of six, she wanted to become an actress,[19] and trained at the Oxford branch of Stagecoach Theatre Arts, a part-time theatre school where she studied singing, dancing, and acting.[20] By the age of ten, Watson had performed in various Stagecoach productions and school plays, including Arthur: The Young Years and The Happy Prince,[21] but she had never acted professionally before the Harry Potter series. Following the Dragon School, Watson moved on to Headington School.[3] While on film sets, she and her peers were tutored for up to five hours a day.[22] In June 2006, she took GCSE school examinations in ten subjects, achieving eight A* and two A grades. In May 2007, she took AS levels in English, Geography, Art, and History of Art. The following year, she dropped History of Art to pursue the three A levels, receiving an A grade in each subject.[3][23][24] Career In 1999, casting began for Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (released as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the United States), the film adaptation of British author J. K. Rowling's best-selling novel. The release of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone in 2001 was Watson's debut screen performance. She had to do more than five interviews before she got the part. Impressed by her self-confidence, the producers gave the role of Hermione to Emma, having outperformed the numerous other girls who were also auditioning for the role, while Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint got the parts of Harry and Ron, respectively. Her amazing portrayal of Hermione gave her a great deal of praise from critics, The Daily Telegraph, and even earned her a Young Artist's Award for Leading Young Actress. She continued her role as Hermione for the seven remaining films, earning more awards and recognition along the way. In 2007, she went on to star in other movies, such as Ballet Shoes, and The Tale of Despereaux, which also starred Robbie Coltrane, who portrayed Rubeus Hagrid in the Harry Potter films. After the Harry Potter ''films, Watson went on to go to college; she attended Brown university in New York, though during the 2011-12 academic year, she went to Worcester College in Oxford, England, as a visiting student. In 2012, she starred in a film adaptation of the novel ''The Perks of Being a Wallflower, as one of the leads. She also portrayed a fictionalized version of herself in the 2013 film, This Is the End. In 2017, she portrayed Belle in a live-action remake of the 1991 Disney film, Beauty and the Beast, alongside Dan Stevens. In August 2018, it was announced that Watson would star as Meg March (replacing Emma Stone, who dropped out of the movie due to scheduling conflicts) in Greta Gerwig's film adaptation of Little Women, and will be co-starring with Saoirse Ronan, Meryl Streep, Timothée Chalamet, Laura Dern, and Chris Cooper.[97] Modeling In 2005, Watson began her modelling career with a photo shoot for Teen Vogue and was the youngest person ever to appear on its cover.[2] Three years later, the British press reported that Watson was to replace Keira Knightley as the face of the fashion house Chanel, but this was denied by both parties.[98] In June 2009, following several months of rumours, Watson confirmed that she would be partnering with Burberry as the face of their Autumn/Winter 2009 campaign, for which she received an estimated six-figure fee.[10][99] She also appeared in Burberry's 2010 Spring/Summer campaign alongside her brother Alex, musicians George Craig and Matt Gilmour, and model Max Hurd.[100] In February 2011, Watson was awarded the Style Icon award from British Elle by Dame Vivienne Westwood.[101] Watson continued her involvement in fashion advertising when she announced she had been chosen as the face of Lancôme in March 2011.[11] In September 2009, Watson announced her involvement with People Tree, a Fair trade fashion brand.[12] Watson worked as a creative adviser for the company to create a spring line of clothing, which was released in February 2010;[12][102] the range featured styles inspired by southern France and London.[102][103] The collection, described by The Times as "very clever" despite their "quiet hope that she would become tangled at the first hemp-woven hurdle",[104] was widely publicised in magazines such as Teen Vogue,[105] Cosmopolitan, and People. Watson, who was not paid for the collaboration,[106] admitted that competition for the range was minimal,[104] but argued that "Fashion is a great way to empower people and give them skills; rather than give cash to charity you can help people by buying the clothes they make and supporting things they take pride in"; adding, "I think young people like me are becoming increasingly aware of the humanitarian issues surrounding fast fashion and want to make good choices but there aren't many options out there."[104] Watson continued her involvement with People Tree, resulting in the release of a 2010 Autumn/Winter collection.[107] Watson was awarded Best British Style at the 2014 British Fashion Awards. The competition included David Beckham, Amal Clooney, Kate Moss and Keira Knightley. Personal Life After leaving school, Watson took a gap year[109] to film Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows beginning in February 2009,[73] but said she intended to continue her studies[69] and later confirmed that she had chosen Brown University in Providence, Rhode Island.[110] In March 2011, after 18 months at the university, Watson announced that she was deferring her course for "a semester or two",[111] though she attended Worcester College, Oxford during the 2011–12 academic year as a "visiting student".[112] Watson told Ellen DeGeneres just before graduation that it took five years to finish instead of four because, due to her acting work, she "ended up taking two full semesters off".[113] On 25 May 2014, she graduated from Brown University with a bachelor's degree in English literature.[9] In 2013, she became certified to teach yoga and meditation. As part of this certification, she attended a week-long meditation course at a Canadian facility, in which residents are not allowed to speak, in order "to figure out how to be at home with myself".[114][115] She told Elle Australia that an uncertain future meant finding "a way to always feel safe and at home within myself. Because I can never rely on a physical place."[116] While working on the film Noah, Watson was questioned about her faith, and she described herself as a spiritual Universalist.[117] Watson has promoted education for girls, visiting Bangladesh and Zambia to do so.[118] In July 2014, she was appointed as a UN Women Goodwill ambassador.[14] In September that year, an admittedly nervous Watson[119] delivered an address at UN Headquarters in New York City to launch the UN Women campaign HeForShe, which calls for men to advocate for gender equality. In that speech she said she began questioning gender-based assumptions at age eight when she was called "bossy" (a trait she has attributed[120] to her being a "perfectionist") whilst boys were not, and at 14 when she was "sexualised by certain elements of the media".[121] Watson's speech also called feminism "the belief that men and women should have equal rights and opportunities" and declared that the perception of "man-hating" is something that "has to stop".[119] Watson later said she received threats within 12 hours of making the speech, which left her "raging. ... If they were trying to put me off rights work, it did the opposite".[122] In 2015, Malala Yousafzai told Watson she decided to call herself a feminist after hearing Watson's speech.[123] Also in September, Watson made her first country visit as a UN Women Goodwill Ambassador to Uruguay where she gave a speech highlighting the need for women's political participation.[124] In December, the Ms. Foundation for Women named Watson its Feminist Celebrity of 2014 following an online poll.[125] Watson also gave a speech about gender equality in January 2015, at the World Economic Forum's annual winter meeting.[126] Watson took the top spot on the AskMen "Top 99 Outstanding Women 2015" list on the strength of having "thrown her back" into women's rights issues.[127] The day after she turned 25, Watson placed number 26 on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_100 TIME 100] list of the world's most influential people, her first-ever appearance on the list. For its recap, former New York Times editor Jill Abramson noted Watson's "gutsy, smart take on feminism" and called the effort to get men involved "refreshing".[128] In January 2016, Emma Watson started a feminist Goodreads book club: Our Shared Shelf.[129] The goal of the club is to share feminist ideas and encourage discussion on the topic. One book is selected per month and is discussed in the last week of that month.[129] The first book to be selected was My Life on the Road by Gloria Steinem, whom Emma Watson would later interview on 24 February at the How to: Academy in London.[130][131] Watson was criticised in March 2017 for a photograph published by Vanity Fair in which her breasts are partly visible; some in the news media accused Watson of hypocrisy. She was bemused by the backlash, arguing that feminism "is not a stick with which to beat other women" but is instead about freedom, liberation and equality, commenting "I really don't see what my tits have to do with it".[132] Marai Larasi, an activist on the issue of violence against women, was her guest to the 75th Golden Globe Awards in 2018.[133] Roles/Filmography Roles Meg March.png|Meg March Little Women Filmography Gallery 206505 1418031549668 full.png|Emma Watson, dressed in her Gryffindor robe costume for the Harry Potter films. Category:People Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Living people Category:1990s births Category:Humans Category:1990 births Category:British Category:British Actresses Category:Adults Category:French